Beloved
by fantasy4
Summary: Memorys of the love of Sirius Black's life.SB/OC.OOtP spoilers.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I own nothing belonging to the world of J.K Rowling. However, Mariam Millian  
  
and any other original characters I add are mine.  
  
A/N:Hi! This is my first fic ever so please R&R. I really want to know what you guys think.  
  
This fic will mostly take place during the marauder era,but there will be some present  
  
time involved.You can say this is my tribute to Sirius Black after what happened in Book   
  
five ::sniffle::. OOTP spoilers are present. Enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it was, the book that held within it's pages memorys of the most precious days of   
  
my life. I blew the dust from atop it and opened to the first page.  
  
Typical, a picture of the four of us, me, James, Remus, and that rat, Peter.  
  
Life was so simple back then. Who would have thought that we would meet this fate.  
  
James Potter, killed by the darkest wizard of all time,along with his wife.  
  
Remus Lupin, the prefect, having trouble finding work.  
  
That rat, betraying all his friends and joining the dark side  
  
.  
  
And me, twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I never commited. A crime i never would   
  
have commited...........  
  
My eyes traveled down to the next picture, and my heart gave an unepected jolt.  
  
It was her, me and her together, and she was as beautiful as ever  
  
.  
  
I closed my eyes and shut the album. I took it with me as i walked downstairs for  
  
dinner  
  
.  
  
Remus, Tonks, Moody, and(to Molly's distaste)Mundungus decieded to drop by today.  
  
"Dinners almost ready," Molly told me as she was hurrying about getting things ready  
  
with clumsy help from Tonks. I was more than sure she was better off without it.  
  
I walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Look what I found," I told Remus, handing over the album.  
  
Harry, who was sitting next to him, along with pretty much everyone else who was  
  
sitting at the table, stared curiously at the album.  
  
Remus opened up the book and smiled gently as he looked at the first page. He turned  
  
to the next page, and the next, and the next, his smile growing wider with each turn.  
  
He looked up at me and asked,"Where did you find this?" as he turned it back to the   
  
first page.  
  
"It was hidden up in my old room, guess my mother never found it she did she probably   
  
would have burned it," I told him.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said, unsurly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked, pointing to the picture of me and her together.  
  
"Ahh, Mariam," Remus whispered.  
  
"That's Mariam Millian," I said, as if is didn't hear him.  
  
"Mariam Millian," Hermione repeated,"That name sounds familiar."  
  
"She was killed by a group of deatheaters, coughed up all the blood in her body."  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped, placing they're hands over they're mouths. Fred(or  
  
George, can never tell who's who) swore under his breath. The rest sat there with  
  
shocked looks upon their faces.  
  
"Why did they kill her?"Ron asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that she was a half-blood, she was helping out the Order, tend-  
  
ing to their needs outside her work, she was in training to become a healer, and it  
  
wasn't always safe for members of the Order to be at the St. Mungos , especially the   
  
ones Voldmort knew about. Somehow, what she was doing got around to Voldmort  
  
and he had her killed."  
  
"She's very pretty," Hermione commented, looking at the picture.  
  
"And very smart, brilliant. Smartest one in Hogwarts during our time I'd say. She was   
  
two years younger than us, but she could do things we could do." Remus told   
  
them.  
  
"But who was she to you?"Harry asked me.  
  
"She was going to be my wife," I answered.  
  
Dead silence followed that statement.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault," I assured him.  
  
Molly bought in dinner and we all ate. Thankfully there were some leftovers for Auther,  
  
who was running late.  
  
Afterwards, I went up to feed Buckbeak, and memories came flooding back..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I was back where I belong, in Hogwarts, amongest my friends. Away from my   
  
parents, Regulus, they're maniac ideas, and above all, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
We were all now in the Great Hall, awaiting our meal, talking happily.  
  
"How was your summer?" Remus asked me.  
  
"As good as it gets," I answered, but i couldnt help grinning, I was too happy for even the  
  
memorys of that dreaded place to ruin my good mood.  
  
James kept looking over at a pretty red hear with emerald green eyes named Lily Evans  
  
as she was talking animately with her friends at the far end of the table.  
  
"Come off it, mate," I told him, unable to supress my grinning, but he still continued.  
  
Peter just sat there looking around and staring at us all admirably.  
  
The sorting ceremony began and I was just too hungary to care. I kept zoning in and   
  
out.  
  
"Smith, Zack"...............Hufflepuff............whoever..........Ravenclaw.........."Good,Maria"....  
  
...Ravenclaw............Slytherin............"Deja........".........Gryffindor..............:"Millian,  
  
Mariam"..........  
  
looked up too see how many people were left. As I did, I couldn't help my jaw dropping,  
  
and I wouldnt be surprised if it had gone down to the floor.  
  
Sitting on the stool with the sorting hat upon her head was the most beautiful girl I have  
  
ever layed eyes upon.  
  
Her hair was long silky, and black. Her eyes were surrounded by full lashs I could make  
  
out from here. They were black and they gave off a beautiful sparkle. She had a perfect  
  
figure and a beautiful face that was topped off with a beautymark(mole).  
  
I crossed my fingers for her, hoping for........  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
A burst of joy shot through my entire body as i clapped along with my fellow Gryffindors,  
  
some of who were cheering.  
  
"Mate, what was the name of that last one that got sorted?" I asked, wanting to make   
  
sure I got her name correctly.  
  
James and Rremus were grinning while Peter was looking confused stared from them  
  
to me.  
  
"Why do you care?" James aked, still grinning.  
  
"None of your bussiness, you git," I replied.  
  
"Mariam Millian,"Remus told me.  
  
Dumbledore rose and as always the Hall became completely silent. He welcomed  
  
us all back and gave us the set of usual rules, all of which the four of us broke   
  
countless times: the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, no magic in the corridors, etc.  
  
".........now tuck in," he said.  
  
The tables filled with food, and just as fast the Great Hall was filled with talk and   
  
laughter.  
  
Ikept stealing glances at Mariam . Our eyes met once. She smiled at me shyly  
  
and turned away quickly, blushing furiously.  
  
My stomach did flip flops, back flips, and whatever else it could do.  
  
"Ahem, earth to Sirius," I looked only to find that my three friends were staring at me   
  
intensely, James and Remus grinning widely, and Peter still looking from one to the  
  
other.  
  
"What?" I asked trying to seem indifferent.  
  
"Come off it mate," James said mockingly.  
  
"You should talk," I shot back.  
  
When the feast ended, we all headed back to our dromotories. That night I drifted to   
  
sleep almost instantly, dreaming about Quidditch, classes, and Mariam Millain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read? Now Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:I own nothing belonging to the world of J.K Rowling. However, Mariam Millian  
  
is mine.  
  
A/N:Hello again! Thanks for the reviews:Tani, fuzzyfishbowl, and LiLUmBrA(I'm reading  
  
your fic, but I still didn't get to chapter ten so I could review, but don't worry, I will, lol).  
  
This chapter is longer than the last and hopefully better. I'm hoping to get better with   
  
every peace I write. Remember, this is my first fic so please R&R. Enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much happened between me and Mariam during my third year. Well, nothing more   
  
than stolen glances and friendly smiles anyway.  
  
I saw her in the common room, at breakfast, during break, and at dinner. I even caught a  
  
glimpse of her in the hallways here and there.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her out?", James asked me wearily one day, as he caught me  
  
looking her way during breakfast.  
  
"First of all, you git, I haven't even said so much as a word to her. Second of all, ask her  
  
out when and where?"  
  
"Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you, there's a trip this weekend," Pettigrew piped in.  
  
"She's a first year, she can't go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
Pettigrew practically squealed.  
  
Remus, as usual, seemed extremely interested in proofreading his homework.  
  
Fourth year, my chance came.  
  
"There will be a winter Ball this year, as you all know, dress robes are a requirement....  
  
.....", McGonnagal's voice trailed on.  
  
The boys groaned while the girls giggled uncontrollably and exchanged excited whispers.  
  
The Winter Ball would be held the day before the Christmas holidays so everyone  
  
could attend. Not that it mattered to me, I always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays  
  
anyway.  
  
I already knew exactly who I was going to a ask.  
  
I waited for her outside the Great Hall after dinner and told my friends to go ahead of me.  
  
She finally emerged, surrounded by two friends.  
  
"Er-Mariam, could I talk to you for a minute?", I asked. My heart started to beat ten times  
  
faster than it's normal pace.  
  
"Um, sure," She answered, blushing furiously as her two friends giggled uncontrollably.  
  
We walked a little so we wouldn't be in danger of being overheard.  
  
I was never this close to her before, she was right by my side!  
  
She stopped walking when we were far enough, and I followed her lead.  
  
She looked up at me and asked,"You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Her face was even more beautiful close up. Her sparkling black eyes, surrounded by  
  
their long, full lashs were beyond imagination; her little brownish glossed lips; her long,  
  
silky dark-as-night hair, and that beauty mark(mole) below the right section of her lips.   
  
She was just perfect.............  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
I snapped out of my trance, mentally kicking myself.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, "Er- Mariam, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Winter Ball   
  
with me?", I finally got it out.  
  
"Oh," She blushed furiously and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'd love to..........but I already promised someone I would go with them, Samuel, Samuel  
  
Levesque."  
  
My heart sank.  
  
"Oh, ok," Was all I could manage to get out.  
  
Samuel Levesque was the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he was in the  
  
same year as me.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said in a small voice.  
  
"No problem.Er- do you want me to walk you back?", I asked, trying to sound indifferent   
  
about the whole matter.  
  
She nodded her head in approval, still looking down at the floor.  
  
We got off the touchy subject of the Winter Ball, and started to talk about Quidditch. To   
  
my surprise, she was a Quidditch fan, and she wanted to try out as a Gryffindor chaser  
  
in her fourth year. I was already a keeper for the team.  
  
She was very nice and extremely easy to talk to. My admiration for her went beyond her  
  
beauty.  
  
When we got to the common room, we bade eachother good night and went off to our  
  
seperate dromotories.  
  
I went up to find James in a very rotten state.  
  
"He got told off real bad by Evans," Remus explained, "He asked her to go to the Winter  
  
Ball with him and well, you can figure out the rest......"  
  
I ended up going to the Winter ball with a pretty Ravenclaw girl named Margret Bareney.  
  
She had reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
I ended up dating her all throughout my fourth year. She was a nice girl, but she was too  
  
school obsessed. We were pretty much like any other Hogwarts couple, snoggling here  
  
and there, walking to classes together, etc. We never really went beyond that.  
  
Mariam dated Samuel Levesque all throughout her second year. But, eventually they  
  
broke up. From what I heard, it was because of Samuel's jealousy and overprotective  
  
nature with her. I couldn't blame him, who wouldn't be that way if they were dating   
  
someone like her........  
  
During the summer Margret and I lost contact. When I came back for fifth year, she   
  
wanted to talk to me right away.  
  
"Sirius, I'm really sorry, but over the summer, you know how we lost contact? Well, I  
  
kinda got together with someone else. I'm really sorry, It just happened-"  
  
"It's ok," I said simply.  
  
I didn't even bother to ask who. I didn't care. There was no real emotional involvement   
  
between me and her, it was just a relationship of convenience.  
  
I was free, but Mariam was not. Yes, I still had her on my mind, even after a year with  
  
someone else.  
  
Anyway, I found out she was dating a Hufflepuff third year by the name of Aaron Avon.  
  
They could be seen together in Hogmeade, holding hands, shopping, and even   
  
snoggling eachother. I in turn started dating a Hufflepuff fifth year, like myself,  
  
named Hanna Helmer. She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. But, to my  
  
distaste, she was like any other pretty girl. Despite that, I still continued to date her. You  
  
could say it was another case like Margret.  
  
My fifth year was coming to an end, and finally, it was the day of my last O.W.L. I, unlike  
  
many others, wasn't worried at all. I was sure I aced each one.  
  
During break, Snivellus showed up.  
  
"Ahh, Snivellus," I heard James say.  
  
As usual, I accompanied James in his confrontation, Remus pretended to be extremely  
  
interested in the parchment that was in his hand, and Peter watched us as if we were  
  
gods performing a sacred whatever.  
  
Before we could even start, Snivellus started to mutter something and a burst of white  
  
light shot out from his wand, aiming right for James, who ducked. Now it was aiming for  
  
a bystander................Mariam.  
  
I threw myself before her and muttered the countercurse. It shot itself back at Snivellus  
  
throwing him a couple of feet back and then slamming him on the ground.  
  
I turned to Mariam and asked her, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes.........thank you........thank you so much," She sounded kind of shocked. I Guess   
  
seeing whut happened to Snivellus and knowing it could have been her kinda got to her.  
  
Avon ran over and started hugging her and fussing about the matter.  
  
"Thanks alot Black, I owe you one," He said.  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
He and Mariam walked back to the castle, together. My heart ached at this sight.  
  
On the last day of school, while me and Hanna were sitting outside(she kept nagging  
  
me to spend more time with her), Mariam came up to me.  
  
"Er-Sirius, can I speak with you for a minute-er-sorry Hanna, you could stay-", She said  
  
quickly.  
  
"No-that's ok-I'll just-", and she left, reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry," She muttered.  
  
"It's ok, you didnt do anything wrong," I assured her.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to thank you about the other day......."  
  
"It was no problem, Snivellus is always causing stuff like that, that greasy git."  
  
She giggled at that statement.  
  
"Well I uh-guess I'll see you next year," She told me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that she left.   
  
I knew this wasn't going to sit well with Hanna, but I never imagined..........  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at her! Do you think I'm a half-wit!", She yelled.  
  
"Hanna, calm down-"  
  
"Dont you tell me to calm down! Forget it, if you like her so much just date her why don't  
  
you!"  
  
And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall leaving practically every head turned in  
  
my direction.   
  
I glanced at Mariam, and she looked away quickly, blushing.  
  
Did she know that Hanna had been talking about her?  
  
I wished things with me and her would turn for the better sixth year, and did I get my   
  
wish or not..........  
  
"Ok everyone, listen up," Corey, our Quidditch team captain, told us before our first   
  
practice that year. "I got us a new chaser this year since Jin's gone. Now I didn't do the  
  
usual tryouts because this girl was reccomended by Mcgonagall and I saw her play  
  
myself. She's exellent. And here she is now, Millian!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You might be wondering why I went through all that in one chapter. Well, The three  
  
years I skimmed through aren't really Sirius/Mariam. I figured if they went out so early,  
  
when they were so inexperienced, there was a slim chance that they would ever come   
  
close to mairrage. Therefore, I gave each of them time to grow before They got together.  
  
I also didn't want to just skip these year, because some signifigant stuff does happen be-  
  
tween the two of them. So, I went through it. I put alot of emphasis on when he first saw  
  
her because well, you know how special that moment can be. Dont worry there will be   
  
action starting from next chapter. I'll update soon :)   
  
Read? Now review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the world of J.K Rowling. However, Mariam Millian  
  
is mine .  
  
A/N: Wotcher, lol.Thanks soo much for the reviews: Mornel( yup she coughed up all her  
  
blood. It's kinda gruesome, I have no idea where I got that one, must have read it some-  
  
where or something, lol. Oh, and snoggling is another way of saying making out or kissing),  
  
Tani, Lilumbra, Padfoot-dreamer, and Intricateone. I really appreciate it. Please as always,   
  
R&R. Now on with the story :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My heart skipped a beat and my stomach started it's invoulantary areobics.  
  
There she stood, clad in Gryffindor Quidditch robes with her broomstick at her side and  
  
her hair pulled back into a long ponytail, leaving some strands free to circle her perfectous  
  
face. She was as beautiful as ever, if not more, in my eyes.  
  
"Alright!", came Corey's voice, "Beaters, let the balls out, everyone mount your brooms,  
  
and GO!"  
  
The practice went rather smoothly. I blocked almost every quaffle coming into the goal  
  
posts. James as usual, kept catching and recatching the snitch, looking around to see if  
  
anyone had noticed him holding it up in his hand.  
  
But boy, was Corey right or what? She was exellent, and she really knew what she was   
  
doing. Even on an out of date cleansweep, she played better than the other two chasers   
  
present.  
  
Practice was soon over and we went back to the locker room to change back into our  
  
regular robes.  
  
Me, James, and Mariam were the last three left from the team. James nudged me   
  
with his elbow and winked.  
  
"I'll see you back in the common room," and with that he left, leaving me and Mariam alone   
  
in eachother's midst.  
  
"You were really good," I told her, in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Really?", She asked, almost happily.  
  
"Yea, you were the best chaser on the team," And it wasn't a lie or an attempt at flattery.  
  
"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say," She said, smiling at me, "You're an exellent  
  
keeper. It was murder trying to get those quaffles past you."  
  
I couldn't help grinning. Mariam thought I was exellent........  
  
"Sirius?", she said, questioningly.  
  
"hmm,"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, and I just thought that now since I've  
  
got the chance, I might as well get it off my chest."  
  
"Go ahead," I encouraged, wonderig what she possiblely may have been meaning to tell me.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Hanna," She said in a low voice while looking down at the floor.  
  
My eyebrows burrowed at this statement.  
  
"I-I know it was my fault she broke up with you. I should have waited to talk to you when  
  
you were alone, then she wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea and-"  
  
"Whoa, it's ok," I interuppted her.  
  
She looked up from the floor and at me now. I smiled at her hoping that I was assuring  
  
her that there was no problem.  
  
"I never really liked Hanna to begin with, I mean she was an ok girl but........well, you could  
  
say that you did me a favor."  
  
She was looking at me now as if I was some extremely complicated puzzle.  
  
"But, then why did you date her for so long?", She asked.  
  
"Because she was there."  
  
She looked down at the floor and said in a voice barely above a whisper, as if more to  
  
herself than to me, "I know the feeling."  
  
I was dying to ask her what she meant, but then decided against it. It just seemed to nosy.  
  
We walked back to the common room together, talking about the practice and how well  
  
things went. I made a mental note to thank James and offer any service he asks of me to  
  
help him out with Lily Evans.  
  
We won our first game against Ravenclaw with a score of 59-210 and I hugged her.  
  
Well the whole team hugged actually, but either way.  
  
Me and her were usually the last two to leave the locker room after practices. I wondered   
  
if she, as I, did this purposely......  
  
We came back freezing from practice one day and once again the two of us were the   
  
last of the team in the locker room.  
  
"You know what this weather means?", I asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christmas,"  
  
"Christmas," She giggled.  
  
"Yea, this weather means it's just around the corner," I justified my statement.  
  
"They haven't even started to talk to us about it yet, you know telling us to sign   
  
in wether we're staying or leaving," She told me, still giggling.  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't look forward to it, well more like to the presents," I said, "Isn't that  
  
what you look forward to?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and said in a somber voice unlike before, "I don't get much,  
  
my step-mother makes sure of that."  
  
"Oh, you have a horrible family too, eh," I said, understandingly.  
  
She looked up at me as if she was trying to figure me out once again.  
  
I sighed, "My parents are horrible, they got all that foul pure-blood stuff stuck up in their   
  
heads, and they support Voldmort's "attempt at purifying the wizarding race" and my git  
  
younger brother, Regulus believes every word they say. They were more than devestated  
  
when they found out I got sorted into Gryffindor, yet more than delighted when Regulus   
  
got sorted into Slytherin. So, you can say I feel like the only sane one in the house of mad.  
  
That's not mentioning my extended relatives."  
  
I had no idea how I manged to get all that out to her. I just felt like I could tell her anything,  
  
even the fact that I was an unregistered animagus that ran around with a wherewolf once   
  
a month.  
  
"My mother died when I was five and my father remarried another woman for her money  
  
because he wanted me to live a "good" life. Now, because of her money, her word is the  
  
word of the house. So, it's like I have nobody."  
  
I was relieved that she felt the same way about speaking with me.  
  
I have no clue how I could have done this, but I was always a risktaker. I walked over to   
  
her, Held both her upper arms in my hands as she looked up at me. You could almost  
  
cry at her face's perfection, it was just beyond any words or descriptions.  
  
We were so close now. Close enough for me to see my reflection clearly in those big,  
  
black pools. Close enough for me to tilt my head and......  
  
"Hem, hem,"  
  
We both turned abruptly to face the owner of this unwanted intrusion.  
  
It was Arnold Avon.  
  
I mentally strangled myself. How could I forget that Mariam was with another? Yet,  
  
somehow, I felt like she was mine.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?". He asked in a slow, almost dangerous voice.  
  
"No you're not," I said, in a voice equeal to his.  
  
I turned to Mariam and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
My hands were still encircling her arms. I was almost subconcious of how this may have  
  
looked to him. I didn't let go until she nodded her head mutely in approval.  
  
I walked out leaving her and Avon to settle matters together. I mean they were a couple  
  
right? But I knew I was lying to myself acting like the whole matter meant nothning to me.  
  
I knew that that night, Mariam Millian went from being the girl I liked and admired to being  
  
the girl I wanted to be with, seriously be with..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Told you there would be some action, well interaction between them in this chapter.  
  
It's not much yet, but it's a start ;). Thanks again for the reviews guys, it's good to know  
  
people are reading you work. I'll post soon :)  
  
Read? Now review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the world of J.K Rowling. However, Mariam Millian  
  
is mine.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry for the wait, but FanFiction.net wasn't responding for the past few  
  
days so I haven't been able to update. Thans for your reviews: LilUmbra, Flame, Intricateone,  
  
and HarryandGinnyAAF. I'm sure alot of you will like this chapter because......well, you'll  
  
see ;), I dont want to spoil anything. As always, please R&R. Now enjoy(and trust me  
  
you will)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, I did see her like I said I would, but we didn't make any contact. It seemed  
  
as if she was avoiding to even look in my direction. There was no Quidditch practice that   
  
day, so I was pretty sure I wouldn't have a chance to ask how things turned out between  
  
her and Avon.  
  
Matters between us stayed this way for the rest of the week. Even when we had Quidditch  
  
practice she was the first to leave the locker room.  
  
That night, I left the Great Hall particularly early. My friends exchanged concerned glances,  
  
but I finally managed to convince them that there was nothing to worry about, and that I  
  
was just a man who was tired and not hungary. I'm not sure wethter or not they were  
  
convinced, but they let me leave either way.  
  
As I was on my way back to the common room, I bumped into someone as I was turning   
  
a corner.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, as I looked so I can see to whom I owed this aplology.  
  
It was her. She was clad in muggle clothing, a black turtle neck, with jeans and a cloak  
  
of equal color. It looked as if she was trying to blend in with the night. Her hair was   
  
pulled back into a bun, leaving some strands free to cirle her face.  
  
She continued to look up at me without saying a single word.  
  
"Where to?", I asked her,  
  
She obviously was not returing to the common room.  
  
"I was just going to walk for a while," She answered.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that she would say..........  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
It was cold outside, cold enough to send a slight chill through your body if you were not  
  
well prepared, as I was not. It was also dark, with only a hint of light left from the day.  
  
We walked in complete silence, until she choose to break it.  
  
"We broke up," She told me in a low voice.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Was there anything to be said? I choose to stay silent.  
  
"He thinks I fancy you," She continued. Deja vu.  
  
"That was the same reason you and Hanna broke up last year, she thought you fancied  
  
me, remember?"  
  
"Well......", I was never so tongue tied before in my entire life. Even with my parents and  
  
Regulus, I always had something in store.  
  
"Remeber when you told me that you only dated her because she was there and I told  
  
you that I knew the feeling......"., Her voice trailed on.   
  
It was as if she was letting out all that she held withing for the past week. The fact that   
  
she was letting it all out with me gave me an overwhelming feeling.  
  
Suddenly, something in my head clicked.  
  
"You were talking about Avon, weren't you?", I concluded.  
  
She nodded her head very lightly, as if I wasn't supposed to see this action.  
  
I stopped and turned her to face me, while keeping hold of her upper arms.  
  
"Where they right?", I asked, already knowing my answer.  
  
"I - I,", She whispered, stuttering.  
  
"You," I whispered back, teasing.  
  
I moved my hands up to her chin and cupped it within them, tilting her head up too look  
  
directly at me.  
  
We were so close now, that I noticed her long, full eyelashs were also curled. Deja vu  
  
one again.  
  
I tilted me my head lower. We were so close now, it was almost as if we were touching.  
  
There was a sensational electric effect. She fluttered her eyes shut, and I went in for the   
  
close. She allowed me entry, responding instantly, as if she had been waiting for this  
  
moment as much as I have.   
  
Her hands held my shoulders as if using them for standing support. My left arm lowered,  
  
encircling her waiste, while my other trailed up and down her back, stroking. She moaned  
  
and shivered in response to this. I suddenly became aware of how cold it was again, and   
  
held her closer in an attempt to warm her and feel her against me. Never have I felt some-  
  
thing so wondeful, it was indescribable. Her arms were around my neck bringing me   
  
even closer...  
  
"Sirius," She gasped, when our lips parted.  
  
We were both breathing rapidly, still clinging to eachother as if our lives depended on it.......  
  
I went up to the dormatory only to find my three friends looking over one peice of parchment  
  
that they disgaurded abruptly upon my arrival. I had a very good idea just what that peice  
  
of parchment was.  
  
"Been spying on me, have you?", I asked, bitterly.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea, mate," James said quickly, looking at Remus and Peter as if  
  
waiting for support.  
  
"We were only concerend about you," Remus told me, calmly.  
  
"Yea," Pettigrew topped off, in an almost panicked voice.  
  
I sighed, I could never stay mad at them for long. I dropped onto my four poster, using  
  
my hands to support the back of my head where a pillow should be present.  
  
"Er-Padfoot?". James said, in an uncertain voice.  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
"Did you and Millian....."  
  
He didn't seem to know how to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"If you're asking did we kiss, than the answer is yes," I finally got it over with, for his sake,  
  
and mine.  
  
I sat up and looked overr at the three of them, all of whom were grinning widely.  
  
"How was she?", Peter asked, in an awed voice.  
  
I plopped back down and said in a whisper, "Perfect."  
  
"Uh oh, lookes like another Lily Evans, Wormtail," Remus said, still grinning.  
  
"Very funny," I said sarcasticaly, chucking a pillow at his head and narrowly missing.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?", James asked, as if trying to get the subject off his  
  
obsession with Lily Evans as quickly as possible.  
  
"I don't know," I shrugged, "I expect I should ask her out."  
  
"Leave that to me," James said, in a 'I can handle' anything voice.  
  
I tried to ask him what he meant, but he only supplied me with a "You'll see" and and an  
  
even wider grin.  
  
The next day, he seemed extremely pleased with himself, even more so than usual.  
  
"I invited her to the Three Broomstickes with us for Butterbeer, this weekend," He finally   
  
decided to inform me.  
  
"Evans?", I asked.  
  
"No you git," He said impatiently, "Millian."   
  
An overwhelming feeling flowed through my entire body.  
  
"How did you......."  
  
"Well if you must know," He interrupted," I went up to her and asked, "Millian, would you  
  
like to have a Butterbeer with me and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow' and she  
  
said 'sure, I'd love to'. It was so complicated my friend, I don't know how I got through it   
  
all-"  
  
"I'd like to see you ask Evans out," I shot back.  
  
"After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me," He tried to look awfully hurt.  
  
"Thanks mate," And I truly meant it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thus ends the chapter. I told you you'd like it. I'll try and post the next one soon.  
  
Until then, tootles :)  
  
Read? Now review! 


End file.
